Love, could be no greater
by jakewardfan101
Summary: Edward and Bella set out on a journey to figure out their feelings, and what true love is all about.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

_Note: I do not own any of the Twilight franchise, but the writing is my own, so please don't steal it. Thanks._

Anyways, this is a one-shot story, I'm seeing if I can do this thing, so feel free to tell me if I'm good or not, or if my story has a chance! If I continue with my story, feel free to follow me on Twitter (Link on home page).

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em>Step, step, step. <em>

I usually had the tendency to say what I was doing in my head, as I was doing it.

_Left foot, right foot, turn, right foot, left foot, turn, left foot. *Thump* Whoops.._

"EDWARD! You dummy!" Rosalie, my brothers fiancé, yelled.

"WHAT?" I screeched back at them. We were taking dancing lessons for my big idiotic brother Emmett and his fiancé Rosalie for their wedding.

"Get it in your big head of yours that it's right foot, left foot, turn, then right foot! Not left, you bumped into me and Emmett!" Rosalie, being like any other girl that's getting ready for their own wedding was impatient, needy, and well, for a lack of a better term, a bitch. Don't get me wrong, Rosalie is fantastic, and loving, and very, very, VERY, gorgeous. And Emmett was lucky to snatch her up.

"Yeah dumbass, maybe you need a haircut so you're able to hear a wee bit better?" Emmett said with a wink.

"Oh shut up. I saw you get wacked in the head by your soon to be lovely wife for not doing the right steps." I winked back at him, and grabbed at Rosalie while she squeaked and ran off to my mom, Esme, and my dad Carlisle.

"Awe, you guys need to be nicer to Mr. Handsome, he's learning!" Bella, my best friend since we were practically born, put her hands threw my hair and gave me a kiss on my cheek then ran off to be with my mom and Rosalie.

"Why don't you two just get your freak on already?" Emmett yelled after her, earning my mom's glare from across the room, making Emmett turn around in a millisecond.

"Ok, smartass, cut it out." I shoved Emmett and walked towards all the girls, and my dad, with Emmett and his heavy footsteps followed behind me.

"I'm here!" Of course, my youngest sister, Alice, sung while walking arm in arm with Jasper into the dance studio. But, we just finished our lessons and were heading out to the usual family lunch. Alice and Jasper knew how to brilliantly dance, and therefore were allowed to be there for more practice, or come in late to meet up with us to go to lunch.

"Well well well, gay boys, how'd the dancing go?" Jasper patted us on the back, heading out to Emmett's jeep.

"Oh fuck off himself." Emmett grunted and put Jasper into a headlock.

"Dude your messing up my hair! It took a total of like.."

"Emmett Cullen you cut it out or I'll kick your ass!" Alice proceeded to tap on Emmett's shoulder until he let up off of Jasper.

"He started it!" Emmett accused and threw a soft smile to Alice.

"Such a tattle tell!" Jasper pointed towards Emmett.

"Don't make me eat your finger. You know I will."

"Ok boys cut it out. Play nice now." My mother chimed. Her voice was always so soft. She was never mad or angry at us kids. No matter if we broke her favorite lamp, or tracked dirt into the house. Whenever you're with her, or even near her, you get this presence that makes you feel at home.

"Fine." Emmett and Jasper grunted.

We all arrived to the diner, taking up our usual four parking spots because me and Bella always drove together, then you had my mom and dad, Alice and Jasper, then the two love birds Emmett and Rosalie. As we were all walking through the door to the café, I stopped Bella and pulled her around the corner.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella tried to sound angry but ended up smirking and laughing the adorable laugh that makes your soul want to sing.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are…" I trailed off not sure of what Bella would say.

"Your parents are probably wondering where we.."

"Uhm, your welcome?" I interrupted. She answered back with a kiss, so perfect, so unexplainable. Our lips parted and she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside where our family all sit at our usual table.

"What did Bella want a quicky?" Emmett's laughter boomed, and stopped abruptly when Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, Edward was being a baby about tying his shoes and he wouldn't come inside until I tied them. Any more questions?" She smiled and shoved Emmett to scoot over, and patted the seat next to her so I could sit down next to her.

"Cut it out Emmett, otherwise you're sleeping on the couch." Rosalie whispered, which instantly shut Emmett's mouth.

All I could remember was the kiss. Bella and I fooled around occasionally, but no one in my family knew. It was our little secret. We usually get teased because we do absolutely everything together. We were best friends, how could we not spend every waking minute we could together? I was there for her when her mom passed away, and when kids picked on her, and when she fell off her bike for the first time. I developed feelings for her back in 10th grade, about a year ago. Ever since then, we've been experimenting our feelings. Secret dates, under the table holding hands, laying on the couch late at night watching old movies when everyone else went to bed. It was exactly what we both needed. We were there for each other. And since her dad is never home because he's the chief of police for our little town of Forks, Washington, she was usually with my family. She fitted in. Like the missing puzzle piece.

When she wasn't with me I felt depressed, and lonely. But the second I saw her, or when I was in the same place as her, I instantly felt better. She was my second half, and I needed her. No one else knew how I felt besides her..

* * *

><p>And thank you to all that have read my one-shot, please leave a review and tell me what you think!<p>

Be honest with those opinions about my story! No hard feelings, just giving writing a chance. I'll post another chapter if everyone likes it!

Thanks


	2. Getting Ready

_Note: I do not own any of the characters, or franchise, but this is my own writing. Don't steal, it's not nice._

So no one has reviewed my story.. uhm, heartbroken. /3

Usually people put a whole bunch of silly nonsense before the story, but why waste time when you can be reading? Enjoy my goons :)

I parked my car in front of Bella's house, taking notice that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I knew he'd be gone because it was Friday, and he worked the late shift.

"Bella?" I poked my head through the front door not bothering to knock since the "force" was gone, and it was like my second house. She didn't answer and I walked in anyway hoping not to scare her. But it was her fault for not answering me. I walked up stairs hearing that the bathroom shower was on.

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" I couldn't stop from laughing when I heard Bella sing in the shower. She was ignorant to the world and didn't care who heard her in the shower.

As Bella, still unaware of my presence in the house and was humming some other song, I silently slipped off my shoes, then walked to the door of the bathroom. I held my breath and slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The steam rolled out of the room and I took one big stride to the shower curtain.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled and pulled the shower curtain to the side to see Bella gasp and attempt to cover her womanly parts.

"Edward Cullen!" She grabbed at me, connected, and pulled me straight into the shower with her.

"Great, I just took a shower before I came over! And I didn't bring any extra clothes, what the hell man." I smirked jokingly and she pulled my now damp shirt over my head.

"You shouldn't have scared me like that then handsome." She put the palm of her hand on my abs, and sighed. "Will you stop staring at me?"

"Why? You look good naked." I winked and put my arms around her torso and brought her into a hug, feeling her nipples harden to my cold body.

"And so do you." She pulled away from me, and dropped her hands down to my jeans and slowly unbuttoned me, and slid my pants down my legs. I put my hand over her shoulder to hold my balance to shake off my pants and throw them on the floor next to the tub. I began to take off my boxers that held my constrained dick, and Bella stilled my hands. "Let me," she said shakingly.

"We don't have long." I moaned and threw my boxers towards the door. I pulled the curtain back to its normal position to make sure no more water got out.

"I don't care if I have a second, or the rest of my life to be with you, it all counts." She sighed, and rested her hand on the brink of my neck, and pulled on my nappy hair to bring me down to her lips. I turned her around till her back was against the wall, grabbed her ass and pulled her up to me.

"I couldn't have said that any better." I moaned as she pulled on my hair harder, and my lips met hers.

"Ed.. Edward, oh my god.." Bella trailed off and put her head on my shoulder almost buckling under my touch around her centre. My three fingers plunged into her, with a gasp escaping Bella's lips. I removed my fingers, panting, and picked her up so her centre was exposed to my dick. I could see it in Bella's eyes she wanted it. She nodded, and her soft hands guided my dick to her opening. One swift moment, and I was pumping in and out of her. Not rough, but in the way that told her that I loved her, and cared for her. Even if she was the only one that knew it.

"Oh god.." Bella reached her climax, and I let mine go as well. I sat down on the edge of the tub, Bella's legs wrapped around me until we can bring ourselves back to words.

"Thank you." I managed to say in between breaths.

"For what?" She brought her head up and looked into my eyes, while her arms unlatched from me, and moved my hair off my forehead.

"For being here. And keeping me sane. I don't know what I'd do without you." My breathing stilled and waited for her to answer me, but instead she looked at me with her soft eyes, and attacked me with a bear hug.

"No, thank YOU for keeping me sane, I love you so much Edward.."

"I love you the mostest, if that's even a word," and with that I stood us both back up to wash our bodies off from sweat that was created when we made love.

"Well, there goes the water bill, sky rocketed." Bella chuckled and turned off the water with a sigh.

"That's your fault!" I threw the towel at her so she could dry off, as I did the same.

"Sorry about your clothes." She mumbled picking them up and throwing them in the laundry. I tied the towel around my waste and shrugged.

"I got some here right?"

"Of course you do." Bella winked and shoved me out the door into her bedroom. "In that drawer on the left."

I opened the right knowing what was in it, her bra's and underwear, and threw the laced purple bra and matching panties at her and winked.

"Edward stay out of there!" she shoved me out of the way and opened the drawer with my clothes in it.

"Oh cut it out," I shoved her back and turned her around so she could get her own clothes on.

I finished putting on my fresh clothes and shoes when Bella turned around, "Hey which one, the red shirt or the green?"

"How about no shirt?" I stood up next to her, grabbed her shirts, threw them on the bed and twirled her around so her back was against my chest. I went to bite her ear and she broke away from my grasp. "hey now. Not cool!" I stomped my foot like a five year old.

"Ha-ha stop being impatient, we have your family BBQ at your house in twenty minutes Cullen, I need to finish getting ready because when we arrive late, like always, who knows what everyone will think." She sighed and murmured that the green shirt would be appropriate.

"Correction, OUR family BBQ. Let everyone think whatever they want, 50% that they're guessing the right thing." I smirked until I saw Bella's face wasn't joking, she was upset.

"I don't want them to think anything. I feel like.. a slut." She finished buttoning up her shirt and walked past me to the bathroom door.

"You're NOT a slut, and it's ok for them to think whatever. We'll come out when we want to. It's not their lives. It's ours." I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed and head down looking at my feet. I was never really good at these kinds of talks. I just knew that everything was going to be ok someday. I would make sure of it. I don't want Bella hurting, that's just, not human of me to let happen.

"I just can't wait till we can start our lives together." She huffed and puffed and fidgeted with her hair until she gave up, letting her hair win like always. She tried to walk past me, but I blocked her. She looked down and fixed her skirt. "Edward come on move please."

"No." I surprised myself at my authortive voice, and I even scared Bella. I never said no to her. I gave her everything she wanted. I would live in a box under the freeway if it meant she was happy.

"What?"

"I. Said. No." I brought my forehead to hers and kissed her. I kissed her like the world was going to end. She put her hands at the bridge of my neck and hugged tightly. "Are you going to behave?"

She nodded and I slid to the right letting her walk by. I saw her arm extended towards me to grab, and we walked downstairs. She grabbed her purse without another word and walked towards the front door.

"Lock it this time, yes? You don't want any strong willed men getting in here do you?" I flexed and she poked me in the stomach making me blow out an exaggerated laugh.

"So funny, you have no muscles." She lifted up my shirt and rubbed my abs, "Oh wait, that's the other guy from last night that had no muscles." When she saw me gaping, she giggled and hopped out onto the porch pulling me with her, and turned to look the door.

"Ok Ms. Swan, have fun walking." I walked towards my car searching for my keys, but forgot that they were upstairs along with my phone in my wet pile of clothes. I turned to see Bella holding up my two missing items.

"How about YOU have fun walking to your house, huh?" She tossed the keys and my phone to me, and waited for me to unlock the door. But, for being such a bitch, I decided to play with her, I unlocked only my side, thank god for the key lock on my door, and got in. She knocked on the window and told me to cut it out.

"Dance," I laughed. "Only way you get your cute little ass in my car."

"How about you let me in before I kick your ass!"

"You can't kick my ass if I'm in the car and you're outside of it silly." I was laughing hysterically by that point, and found a tissue to wipe the tears of happiness from my eyes.

"Oy vey, why do I put up with you?" She sighed and did a little circle and pointed her fingers in the air like she was shooting out the unseen stars.

_Click_.

"Awe, was it that hard?"

"You're such a dick. Drive." She stuck out her tongue showing she was joking and she actually enjoyed my little games.

"Your wish is my command hun." I threw a smile at her and put my hand in her lap, feeling the warmth of her hand when it met mine. And we were off to being "just friends" again as we pulled out of the drive way off to my house.

Life was pretty good right now, and I didn't mind it.

Next in store, the family BBQ!

Review please? :o

La-la-loveee. 3


End file.
